


Partners

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Okay this is a new AU! Yun has a job but not a normal one. His partner has more in common than one would think.





	1. Chapter 1

Yun sighed and fiddled with the watch in his hand. He looked over at Kija and the others that were having fun. He smiled and then a flash went off in the watch. Yun pocketed the gadget and stood up. 

Yona smiled, “What are you doing, Yun?” 

“I have to go to the restroom,” Yun lied, “I’ll be right back.” 

Yona laughed at Zeno tackling Hak, “Okay! Get back soon or you’ll miss all the fun!” 

Yun nodded and walked off. He had to do this while Shinha was preoccupied or asleep, usually asleep. Yun sighed, he hated lying to them it was just a little impossible to explain. 

Yun tapped a button on the side of the watch and the image of his partner peered up on his watch, “What did you find?” 

“Nothing,” she groaned, “Absolutely nothing! Yun this is impossible! It’s like finding a needle in a haystack. ‘Find the person who gave Suwon knowledge of the future.’ Ya know this time travel stuff is harder than it was in the job description.” 

Yun chuckled, “Yeah. It is hard. Are you sure you don’t need me to help? I can come back to the place in time and they won’t even know I’m gone.” 

“No. No. I’m just frustrated. Can’t you tell me who you’ve been assigned to,” She whined. 

“Sorry, Kaya,” Yun put a finger to his lips, “Boss’s orders. I can’t tell you.” 

“You’re not even fair,” Kaya accused.  

“I’ll put an ask in to be able to tell you. I do feel strange about keeping a secret from my partner,” Yun muttered. 

“Yeah. I hate that. I’m sure you hate keeping a secret from your group too. You’ve become so close to them,” Kaya frowned. 

Yun smiled, “Yeah, it’s tough, but if I can help them I will. The boss is very interested in the girl in my group.” 

Kaya stuck her tongue out, “Do you liiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee her?” 

Yun rolled his eyes, “I still can’t believe you were married at one point.” 

“I had the best husband in the world,” Kaya proclaimed, “He took care of me-” 

“And fed you and worked his butt off. Yeah yeah,” Yun finished for her. He had heard the story way to many times. Who ever her husband was he was lucky. 

“I have to go,” Yun said, “They’ll get worried and come looking for me. When will we meet up?” 

Kaya rolled her eyes up thinking, “Maybe two hundred years back. We’ll put our data together and see what we can come up with.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there when I can,” Yun confirmed. 

“See ya then.” 

The watch went dim and Yun huffed. Yun had been assigned to Yona for protection. Someone had given Suwon knowledge of the future, King Il should not have died until much later. Until the guy was found, Yun was assigned to Yona and Kaya was investigating Suwon and his advisors. 

Looking at the watch, he turned it over in his hands. Could he really protect Yona? Surely Kaya would be better suited for his. Why not use her? Yun smirked, oh well. He came back to a scene of chaos. Zeno was on top of Kija, who was pinned down by Jeaha and Hak. Shinha was hiding behind Yona. 

He laughed. Yun had met many Dragon Warriors but nothing was like these rare beasts.  


	2. A King and a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay next part of my time travel AU! Yun and Kaya are a time travel partnership and trying to figure out who is giving Suwon information about the past, present, and future.

Kaya huffed and sat the basket down. Laundry girl at the castle was not fun but it was the best she could do at the moment. She was excited to see Yun. He always came back with a fun story about his assignment. Of course, they’ve became so much more than an assignment to him. He told her they were like family. Kaya was almost jealous. She was stuck talking to Minsoo and that water tribe girl. 

Kaya folded the mess and started out to put it away. She went into the king’s room and started to put his clothes away. She heard voices and froze. 

“If you don’t get rid of this girl she may gather more support to uproot you,” an unfamiliar voice was insistent.  

Suwon chuckled, “It’s fine! Yona has been very helpful in recent times.” 

“She harassed you in front of your entire army and she harassed me,” the man said, obviously mad. 

“Kye-sook, please,” Suwon muttered as he slammed the door in the other man’s face, “That man.” 

He looked up to see Kaya putting away his clothes. 

“Um! Sorry, your majesty, I did not mean to eavesdrop,” Kaya bowed her head. 

“It’s fine it was a loud conversation anyway,” Suwon huffed, he turned and flopped onto the bed and let out a frustrated groan. 

Kaya could never read the king, but this Kye-sook person could be worth looking into. She put away the rest of the clothes and stood up with the empty basket.

“If I may, your majesty, who was that man,” Kaya asked, her chest felt tight. 

“He’s an advisor of sorts,” Suwon said, head buried into the pillow. 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

Suwon jerked up, “If it’s Judoh, tell him I’m not here.”

The king of Kouka kingdom hid behind the bed as Kaya opened the door to the water tribe girl. 

“Where is he,” she asked, 

“Um, behind the bed,” Kaya pointed to the place he had dived. 

“Miss! I told you not to tell,” Suwon poked his head out from behind the bed, “Oh! Lili how are you?” 

Lili sighed, “I’m sorry that he’s bothering you.” 

“Oh it’s fine! I was just leaving to finish my work then I have to go to my second job,” Kaya grabbed the basket. 

“You have two jobs,” Lili asked, seemingly worried. 

“Yeah, I got it after my husband died,” Kaya lied, well Zeno was dead by now. 

Lili frowned, “That must’ve been awful! How did he die?” 

Kaya froze at the door, “He got sick.” 

She then walked out of the room. She didn’t want to talk about what she had done to Zeno. He probably caught her illness and died alone. The agency was able to cure her and plant a fake ‘Kaya” that died in Zeno’s arms, faking a death. 

It was fine. He was better off thinking she was dead. Kaya threw the basket into the laundry room and ran out of the castle. She ran into the nearby woods and pulled out her watch. She took it out and fiddled with the date, suddenly she was in a different time. It was early spring and she was met with a familiar face. 

“Hey Yun,” Kaya smiled. 

“Kaya why are you dressed like that you know its cold this time of year,” Yun took out a blanket and wrapped it around her. 

“Thanks mother,” Kaya teased. 

“I get enough of that from my assignment,” Yun grumbled. 

“Just call them what they are, your friends,” Kaya smiled. 

“What did you find?” 

“Kye-sook is very adamant about getting rid of the infamous Princess Yona,” Kaya fiddled with the tassels on the blanket. 

“What,” Yun was surprised. 

“Calm down, Suwon doesn’t seem to be down with it. He’s actually kind of ridiculous, Kaya said, remembering the way he jumped behind the bed, “What do you care anyway?” 

“Oh, um, nothing,” Yun said, looking down. 

“Wait!” 

Yun looked up. 

Kaya started to jump up and down, “Are they your assignment? Yona and the four dragons?” 

Yun sighed, “Yeah. You know the boss doesn’t want you to know.” 

“Yeah, but I’ve been so curious! You’re smiling a lot more lately,” Kaya said, “Can you tell me about them?” 

Yun frowned, “You know I can’t!” 

“Please,” Kaya practically begged him. 

“Later,” Yun said, “I have to get back.” 

Kaya pouted, “I’m headed to the capitol then, do you need anything?” 

“I’m fine,” Yun said. 

“Okay! See ya later,” Kaya waved. 

Yun flicked his watch and he was gone. Kaya huffed and then giggled. She couldn’t imagine Yun with four big dragons and a princess. He hated royalty. 


	3. Secrets and Fanclubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya calls Yun back for another "very important" meeting

Yun huffed as he stepped back into his assigned time. The others were being rowdy. Yun sighed, he wasn’t supposed to get attached to them, but the stupid beast had grown on him. Iksu had treated him nicely, even if the memories given to him were fake. 

Yun laughed as Hak threw Jeaha into the nearby stream. He grabbed a towel and waited for the overdramatic man to crawl out of the stream. 

“Are you done,” Yun asked. 

Jeaha threw off his outer robe and sat down, clearly sulking. Yun ran the towel through his ridiculously long hair. 

“Have you ever thought out cutting it short,” Yun complained. 

Zeno laughed, “Zeno likes Rykoryuu’s long hair!” 

Yun huffed, “Zeno, your hair is impossible to dry also!” 

Zeno threw his hands up, “Zeno’s hair style back when he was young has continues to haunt him for all of his life.”

“I can fix that,” Yun hadn’t realized that he had spoke aloud until they were giving him a strange look. 

“Oh nothing, just a bad joke,” Yun smiled, trying to play off the odd statement. He had been fantasizing about cutting Zeno’s hair off before the dragon offered him the blood so he wouldn’t have to deal with it, but Yun decided not to traumatize Zeno anymore than he already had to be. 

He had cut Zeno’s hair once, at the immortal boy’s request, and it just grew back. Yun couldn’t help compare Zeno and Kaya. They both were very cheery and optimistic. 

He threw the towel into the pot they kept their dirty clothes and sighed. He felt his watch buzzed and shook his head. Speaking of Kaya... 

He huffed and put his hands on his hips, “I’ve got a headache. I’m going to go lay down.” 

They all nodded and told him they hope he feels better soon as he ducked into the tent. He closed it as set the time coordinates, checking when he was now so they wouldn’t look in and notice him gone. 

He found himself back in the forest with Kaya. 

“Yes?” 

Kaya smiled, “Can you get Hakuryuu’s autograph for me?” 

“Kaya!” 

“What?”

“This is for emergencies and information swap.”

Kaya pouted, “Yun! This is important.” 

Yun huffed, “Why don’t you just get it yourself?” 

Kaya smirked, “If I do, I’m doing to introduce myself as an old friend.” 

“This is why I didn’t want you to know about it,” Yun said, aggravated, “You go all fangirl for the rare beasts.” 

“Aw! You have a nickname for them and you’re using twenty-first century language,” Kaya gushed. 

Yun shook his head, “Kaya, please.” 

“Okay, Okay I’m sorry,” She laughed. 

Yun smiled and patted her shoulder, “They are pretty cool when they’re fighting, but honestly they’re a bunch of dorks.” 

“So are we,” Kaya laughed, “Here. I found the book you wanted.” 

Yun grabbed it, “Thanks! I better get back before they burn down the campsite again.” 

“Again?”

“In all honesty, I don’t they would survive without me,” Yun laughed. 

Kaya turned and waved good-bye, she disappeared in a flash of light. Yun rolled his eyes, she was almost as dramatic as Jeaha. He turned his own watch and fell right into Yona’s lap. 

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, “Um, Yun... What was that?!”


	4. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont believe in leaving you guys on cliffhangers for a long time so here’s the next installment of my time travel au. Yun made a miscalculation and teleport right on top of Yona last time so without further ado

Yun was sitting cross legged surrounded by the others. He was trying to figure out a way to explain without sounding crazy. 

“Yun! You disappeared we were worried,” Jeaha said. 

“Yeah and then you just appear out of nowhere, landing on top of me,” Yona said, “There was this bright flash of light and he just, poofed.” 

Yun hung his head, “I’ve not been completely honest with you guys.” 

Kija smiled, “Neither was Zeno.”

Zeno shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “Lad, what is going on?” 

“How do I explain this,” Yun tilted his head to the side, thinking, “I’m in a organization that deals with things that have went wrong in the timeline.” 

“Timeline,” Jeaha asked, confused. 

Yun smiled, “I can travel through time.” 

Kija shot up, “What? Really?” 

“Well… Yeah,” Yun rubbed the back of his head, “One of the people from my organization betrayed us and used his knowledge to put Suwon on the throne. Il wasn’t supposed to die.” 

Hak and Yona’s eyes both widened. Yona walked up to him, “What do you mean my father wasn’t supposed to die?”

“Just that. Me and my partner are investigating Il’s death. She was assigned to work at the castle and I was assigned to you guys to make sure Yona stays safe,” Yun explained, “You guys were just supposed to be an assignment, but in all honesty I guess my partner was right. You guys are like family to me.” 

“So who’s your partner? How do you get picked for this job,” Hak asked.

“They take us when we are about to die and they’re able to plant fake memories into the people around us and they think we died. My partner is a girl that got tuberculosis and they rescued her. All she ever talks about his how great her husband was, but we aren’t allowed to go to the time we are born, you know for safety reasons,” Yun explained. 

“So what happened to you,” Zeno asked. 

Yun put a hand on his chest, where his scar was, “I was attacked in a raid on my village. I got hurt pretty bad. The organization’s got technology that helped get me back to health. So they offered me a job, but I really couldn’t go back home. I do like my job though. In all honesty, I do a lot of good.” 

Kija frowned, “So you could take us to King Hiryuu’s time?” 

Yun smirked, “In theory. I’m just glad you guys believe me. I know it’s a strange story.” 

“But what about Iksu,” Yona asked. 

“I was at Iksu’s for about two years. He was my original assignment because of Yuhon killing off all of the priests, but then King Il was killed and my mission changed,” Yun explained. 

“So your partner,” Yona asked. 

“She’s just a maid in the castle right now, but she has one of the biggest hearts I know. She’s also fascinated with you guys. I actually came back from her asking for Kija’s autograph.” 

“Really,” Kija asked, blushing. 

“Don’t get excited, white snake. She might be disappointed when she meets you,” Hak teased. 

Yona smiled, “Can you bring her here?” 

Yun groaned, “That is what she’s been asked for weeks now. What a pain. Yeah, I’ll ask her to come. She’ll scream and be all excited.” 

“When,” Shinha asked. 

Yun smiled, “I mean, being a time traveler we can should up when ever. If you want her here in the next two seconds, she can be.” 

Jeaha smirked, “All of a sudden, you’ve turned very cool Yun.” 

“What I’ve always been cool! I have always been a pretty boy genius,” Yun laughed, “I’ll call her.” 

“Call,” Kija asked. 

Yun took out his watch and fiddled with it, instead of the usual projection her voice just came through, “Yeah, Yun. What is it?”

“I, um, kind of made a mistake and they found out about our occupation and they want to meet you,” Yun held the watch away from him as he heard a high pitched scream. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re joking right? I’m really going to meet the four dragon warriors,” she said excitedly. 

Yun sighed, “I mean they became the five dragons last week.” 

“What?’

“Nothing. I’ll explain later,” Yun turned to Yona, “When do you want her here?” 

Yona smiled, “I mean if she can be here anytime then, She can come as soon as she’s ready.”

“Okay! I need fifteen minutes,” Kaya said, excitedly. 

The watch switched off and Yun snapped it closed and Yona grabbed it. 

“Hey,” Yun took it back, “Be careful with that.” 

“Sorry, its really cool,” Yona smiled, “This is exciting!” 

Jeaha nodded, “Definitely.”

Zeno smiled, “So what other times have you been to.” 

“I have seen King Hiryuu, if that’s what you’re wondering, but I’m not allowed to tell you anything about the future,” Yun smiled, “Do you remember when Yakshi got lost outside because the guards fell asleep and Shuten was drunk.” 

Zeno nodded. 

“I was the one that grabbed him and brought him back,” Yun said. 

“Oh yeah! King Hiryuu tried to give you a reward and you refused,” Zeno smiled. 

Yun laughed, “Yeah, I really don’t need money. He was a nice guy. Him and Yona are very similar, but different as well.” 

A light lit up the field and a Kaya’s form materialized, “Yun! Are there the-” 

She stopped when her eyes landed on Zeno. 

Yun looked at Zeno, who seemed to have the same look in his eyes.

“Yun, you said they take people who didn’t have a chance of living, right,” Zeno’s voice was shaking. 

“Yeah, Kaya are you okay, you look pale,” Yun stepped up. 

Kaya looked down, “Please, please tell me your name isn’t Zeno.” 

Yona frowned, “What’s going on?”

“Yun, you know my husband I’m always gushing about,” Kaya said. 

“Well, yeah. You never stop talking about him,” Yun complained. 

“Well, the yellow dragon looks exactly like him,” Kaya said. 

“Wait, Zeno, you’re Kaya’s husband,” Yun looked back and forth between them, “Yeah, I can see that. Kaya remember when I said the yellow dragon’s body is indestructible, well that applies to time as well.” 

“Oh,” Kaya looked down, then took a breath, “Zeno, I-” 

Zeno started laughing, “I can’t believe it. Kaya’s alive?”


	5. Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Next part! So sorry for leaving you guys on this cliff hanger, but my grandfather died and we’ve been dealing with that! But Kaya meets Zeno again! Yun gets worried.

Yun started pacing back and forth, rubbing his forehead.

“Kaya! What are we supposed to do we’ve broken like ten rules in one day,” Yun was frustrated.

After their happy reunion, Zeno and Kaya chattered happily for almost two hours. Then Yun was going over all of the policies he had remorized and managed to get himself worked up.

Kaya huffed and stood in from of his panicked pacing, “No, we broke two. It’s fine! No one could have known Zeno was immortal, personally I think my case should be an exception.”

“Yeah, but still…,” Yun fiddled with his sleeve.

Kaya rolled her eyes, “Listen, we are practically the best in the business! Plus you’re not done with your assignment. It’s not exactly a normal one either, especially with Zeno. It’s okay. I’m sure the boss man won’t take you away from them for a simple mistake like that.”

Yona and the others has watched Yun pace himself into a hot mess. Zeno could not stop smiling and looking at Kaya.

Sighing, Yun nodded, “You’re right, as usual. Well might as well do a progress report while we are here. Anything up at the castle?”

Kaya gave him a fake salute, “Kyesook has been acting very murdery towards miss Yona, but that’s normal,” she crossed her arms, “In all honesty, I’m not very sure. He’s been bring it up a lot more, but I don’t have any evidence that he’s one of us. I would have to snoop around his room.”

Zeno laughed, “Kaya is a spy!”

Kaya blushed and brushed her hair back. Yun frowned, “If he is one of us, then his room is probably trapped with something like an explosive. Remember, we were instructed not to mess with the timeline too much.”

Kaya nodded, “I know! But if I can find something that doesn’t belong here then that’s proof.”

“Or it’s planted,” Hak mumbled.

“Yeah,” Yun nodded, “True.”

Kaya shrugged, “I can always try. His maid could be out sick for a few days.”

Kaya winked at Yun. He turned and dug something out of his bag.

“Here,” Yun handed to Kaya, “Don’t use too much of it.”

Kija gasped, “Poison!”

“No, Silly,” Kaya giggled, “It’s a laxative!”

“A what?”

Kaya waved at Yun, activating her watch, “Youexplainnowyunbbyeeeeee!”

She was off in a flash of light.

“What a pain.”


End file.
